


Over Here

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, certain other partners are mentioned, some angst and some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: David and Gillian have an encounter after the Wizard World Comic Con in Chicago.





	Over Here

The panel, finally, is over. David waits for at the curtain, touches her back to lead her down the three narrow steps just like he’s always done.

“By the way,” Gillian says casually, her head turned away from him, her hand smoothing her impeccable clothes. “I’m no longer with him.” There’s no name and no further explanation as if the other man and the whole situation hasn’t been a dark, dirty spot on their relationship these last two years. David’s eyes follow her as she leaves him alone. The way her hips swing, the way she does not turn around, not even once, means the ball is in his court.

Before they say goodbye, professionally, like the platonic, friendly co-workers they are, Gillian throws him a look. The one that tells him she wants to see him; it’s like the secretly shared key to her hotel room, a silent proposition. David nods. It’s all he can do for now.

He texts Monique on the way back to his hotel. She’s left him several messages with photos and lots of emojis. Hearts, mostly. His smile turns into a grimace. He’s never wanted to break her heart. She’s a great girl and deserves better than him, better than this. His fingers hover over the touchscreen. No matter what he’ll say, she won’t agree. David takes her to down to the hotel bar because she won’t make a scene there. She’s all smiles, happy to see him and be around him.

“How was it?” She asks, reaching for a straw as they wait for their drinks. Her question is so genuine and so interested that he almost doesn’t go through with it. They’ve been here at this point so many times; the words on his tongue and in his mind. Today is the first time he’ll speak them.

“Look…,” he begins and tears shoot into her eyes, her face crumbling.

“Listen…,” he tries again and she takes a deep, shaky breath as though preparing herself.

“Look,” he repeats and touches her shoulder; she’s not going to break or cry, not here. “I’ve been thinking and it’s just…” Over. What else can he say? It’s over. He never pretended this relationship was anything more than it was. Fun, easy. Let’s do this as long as it works, as long as we both enjoy it. His heart was never really in it; one part still broken, another still holding out hope.

“I understand,” Monique says and sounds her age, or even younger; she looks it, too. “We had a good time.” She attempts to smile and quickly wipes over her eyes. The tears disappear. She steps closer to him and he, out of habit, maybe out of responsibility, puts his arm around her shoulder. There’s giggling somewhere and whispers. He turns and sees the fan with the phone. There’s nothing he can do, nothing, but accept it and wait it out. He turns back to the large screen, the sporting event he doesn’t care about. Monique’s arm around his back feels heavy. He can’t wait to leave.

Later, he is fidgety. The elevator takes too long. Gillian doesn’t react to his messages that become more and more desperate. Knocking on her hotel room door is strange and he looks around to see if anyone is watching. He’s all alone here. Gillian takes her time. He is certain she is in there, making him wait. He wouldn’t go as far as saying he feels her there. But he knows.

“Hey stranger,” she says in an unusually high voice when she opens the door.

“Hey there. Can I come in?” It’s all he wants. If anyone sees them here… he remembers the fan from earlier. That pic will be making the rounds now. Maybe it’s for the best.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Gillian,” he pleads and she lets him in. Once the door clicks into the lock, he breathes more easily. Gillian has taken a step back and watches him warily, her eyes as big and curious as a deer’s.

“I broke up with her,” David says, but she doesn’t move. “It’s over,” he adds.

“Where is she?”

“The hotel. I told her I wouldn’t be back tonight.” He sees her shudder and then almost immediately compose herself again.

“That’s very presumptous of you.”

“Is it?” He takes a step forward, she another one back.

“You just left her there?”

“She’s fine.”

“How do you-”

“You started this,” David reminds her, speaking softly.

“We said we wouldn’t play games anymore. I won’t.”

“It’s not a game,” she says and her voice trips on the last words. But her eyes settle on him. The confidence she displayed earlier slowly returning. He knows her. As much as she may hate it, as much as she might deny it, they know each other.

“Get over here, Gillian.” David uses the same words he used earlier; the same ones he used two decades ago. A smile flits over her face and he takes her into his arms. She still fits against him, her head under his chin.

“Kiss me,” she whispers against his chest. She lifts her head, but doesn’t wait. Her hands on his neck, she pulls him down to her and plasters her mouth to his. He’s wondered what she’d taste like now, if she tasted the same. His eyes drift close as their mouths open; it’s like it’s always been, the same taste, the same feeling. Their tongues stroke and reacquaint; Hi, my name is David, he thinks, remembers briefly. But he can’t form a single coherent thought when Gillian’s hand sneaks down and cups his half-hard cock through his jeans. He moans into her mouth; he’s no longer a young man (as much as he’s tried to pretend), but one touch from Gillian and he’s gone.

“I want this,” she groans into his mouth, “inside me. I missed this.” She squeezes him and he throbs, yearns. “I missed you. Fuck me, David. Do it here, do it now.” He is too slow and his brain is too slow so all he can do is watch her take off her pants and grin at him. That’s the Gillian he knows and loves. Her sweatshirt follows quickly and he sighs.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes.

“I’m not 25 anymore, David,” she kisses his jaw, bites into the skin, and opens his belt, lowers his zipper. “I know what I want and I know how I want to be fucked.” She takes out his cock and he pulses against her fingers. She captures his mouth again as she holds him, not moving her hand at all. Her tongue teases him and he can’t take it anymore. He grabs her thighs and lifts her up.

“You can’t hold me up.” She is out of breath, staring at him with flushes cheeks and arousal in her eyes.

“Watch me.” David slams her against the wall and she grunts. He pushes two fingers into her slip, right into her wet heat. She pants into his mouth and bites his bottom lip. He flicks his fingers against her clit the way he knows drives her crazy. David grins as he fingers her and she moans, moans, moans until he feels her walls collapse around his fingers.

“Fuck, Gillian,” he whispers.

“Do it. Fuck. Me.” It’s all he needs. For a second he considers ripping the underwear off her. But he doesn’t. He balances her on his arms; she feels weightless against him. She reaches between them and it guides him where they both want him. They stare into each other’s eyes as the tip of his penis slips inside. His mouth is open, but no sound comes out. Gillian leans forward to kiss him again and again.

“You’re supposed to fuck me,” she reminds him and he does. David slams into her never taking his eyes off her. He needs to see her. Needs to see when she breaks apart. She’s his perfect match, waiting for him to give in.

“Harder,” she says and he does as he’s told, fucking her as hard as he possibly can. With every thrust he wants to say I love you, I need you, I want you.

“Let go, David. Let go. I love you too,” she groans. “I need you too.” Her heat, her all, is too much. A long groan escapes from his lungs as he spills inside her. Her walls clench around him, milk him, and his eyes drift shut as he just lets go, like she said, as he just feels.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he sighs against her hot, sweaty neck. She slips out of his arms and he grins when her knees look as weak as his feel.

“Next round,” she says, taking his hand into her, “will be in the bedroom. And you’ll be using your mouth.” David has no complaints.


End file.
